Una Dulce Bienvenida
by NaomiSoto
Summary: Souchi Tatsumi siempre a criticado a Morinaga por sus impulsos de desconfianza, celos y miedos hacia las personas que se acercan a él, pero que pasaría si nuestro hermoso y sexy tirano sintiera esas emociones también. Yo opinó sería muy hermoso...


_**Hola (^o^)/ vengo a compartir otra locura mia jajajajaja, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y escribir sus comentarios eso me anima mucha...**_

_**OK basta de tanto bla bla bla...**_

_**DISFRUTENLO...**_

* * *

En uno de los tantos departamentos que existen en la ciudad de Nagoya, al rededor de las 8 pm se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando tranquilamente, mientras disfrutaban de una buena taza de café.

**-Entonces, tienes entrenamiento por tres meses más ¿Verdad?- **

**-Si, así es-** suspiró

Souichi cuestionaba, mirando a Morinaga, quien tenía la mirada perdida, en los documentos que tenia en sus manos, los cuales se los había mandado la empresa farmacéutica, en donde pronto empezaría a trabajar; tenia esa cara tan rara que Souichi no soportaba, sabía que a Morinaga no le gustaba la idea de irse por tres meses, sabia que su ansiedad y melancolía aumentaba y la razón era por que no le gustaba dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

**-Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada, es tu último entrenamiento antes de comenzar a trabajar de lleno con ellos-** Souichi declaraba, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

**-Souichi yo no…-**se silencio apretando con sus manos, aquellas hojas de papel.

**-"¡No! Tranquilo Tetsuhiro, cálmate ó se enojará"-** se repetía mentalmente.

Pero para Morinaga era una noticia devastadora, tres meses lejos de su amado Souichi era simplemente la peor tortura. Pero tenia que aprender a sopórtalo, ya que después de este último entrenamiento, seria completamente absorbido por el trabajo en la planta y quizá tendría que estar separado más tiempo de él, y no podría venir a verlo los fines de semana, como el deseaba hacerlo, en forma resumida tendría que aprender a controlar su ansiedad, sus miedos confiar en él mismo y por supuesto confiar en Souichi.

**-Sabes Souichi yo…-** comenzó a hablar mirándolo a los ojos, su expresión era realmente triste.

**-"¿Eh? Ahí vienen las quejas"-** Souichi pensaba, estaba seguro que Morinaga comenzaría a hacer sus berrinches conocidos, cuando se trataba de alejare de él, estaba preparado para controlarlo si se salía de control. Sin embargo las palabras que escucho por alguna razón hicieron a su corazón estremecer.

**-Souichi… sabes yo…me iré pasado mañana, ya tengo casi todo preparado, solo falta terminar de hacer mis maletas, y mandar los formularios correspondientes para el inicio del entrenamiento-** le confesó tranquilamente, tratando de sonar sincero y mostrándole una sonrisa.

**-Ah ya veo, tienes todo preparado, eso es bueno- **susurró **–"No hay quejas que extraño"-** pensó, mirándolo detenidamente.

Por supuesto que Souichi sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa, que Morinaga estaba tratando de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas así que, comprendió que sería mejor apoyarlo y no darle alas a sus quejas, sin embargo Souichi, muy en el fondo esperaba ver esos ojitos aguados, y escuchar esas frases que lo sacaban de quicio "no quiero ir", "no quiero dejarlo", "es mucho tiempo Souichi".

**-Ok entonces te dejaré, para que termines tus cosas, iré a darme una ducha. No olvides nada ok-** Souichi le decía, mientras se levantaba y encaminaba a su habitación.

**-Si lo haré-** Morinaga respondía completamente serio.

Ya en su habitación, se quedo recargado en su puerta, apretando fuertemente sus manos** –Así que él no estará por tres meses ¡Eh!- **se dijo así mismo** -¿Eh?… demonios ¿Por qué me siento así?, sólo son tres meses maldición…que tonterías pienso-**

Al día siguiente, todas las actividades fueron normales, Souichi estaba en el laboratorio, con Mika su asistente, dejando instrucciones para la mañana siguiente, él llegaría más tarde ya que iría a despedir a Morinaga a la estación de trenes.

**-Así que Morinaga Sempai se ira tres meses, realmente eso es muy bueno, ya falta poco para que le den su contrato y empiece a trabajar, él es alguien sumamente inteligente y bueno en lo que hace-** decía Mika alegremente.

-**Si el es muy capaz… en todo lo que hace-**dijo con orgullo Souichi.

Mika era la chica, por la cual Morinaga llego a sentir desconfianza cuando empezó a trabajar con su amado Souichi, pero con el paso del tiempo se entero que ella y Tadokoro tenían una relación sentimental, se sintió más tranquilo además esa dulce chica había descubierto su secreto, ella era muy observadora y veía las miradas que Morinaga y Souichi se daban, veía con agrado su forma de tratarse, descubrió la gran confianza que se tenían y por un momento de debilidad de parte de ambos, los vio besándose una vez. Sin embargo nunca lo mencionó ya que era obvio que ellos lo tenían en secreto y a ella no le molestaba en absoluto.

**-Claro Tatsumi Sempai, quien más que usted, para decir eso, se ve que lo conoce muy bien-** decía la chica alegremente, haciendo que Souichi se sonrojara un poco.

Terminó su jornada y regreso al departamento, en donde Morinaga ya había preparado la cena, lo recibió como siempre alegremente **-Bienvenido a casa Souichi-**

**-Ah gracias-**respondió.

Terminaron de cenar, platicando los detalles del entrenamiento tranquilamente hasta que Morinaga le confeso abiertamente algo **–Souichi sabes… yo… ¿Esta noche estaría… bien?-** se atrevió a preguntar, sujetando su mano tiernamente.

**-¿EH?..CLARO QUE NO ESTA BIEN-**gritó, sonrojándose en segundos **-Mañana partirás muy temprano no digas tonterías- **se levando dirigiéndose a la habitación

**-Souichi no es justo… yo no –** suplicaba Morinaga.

**-CALLATE TE DIJE QUE NO-** y se encerró en su habitación poniendo el seguro de su puerta. Otra vez ese sentimiento en su pecho y ahora en su cuerpo lo hicieron sentirse incomodo.

A la mañana siguiente Morinaga se levanto temprano y preparando sus cosas en el recibidor, se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, cuando Souichi se despertó y lo miro Morinaga parecía molesto en verdad -** Buenos días-** lo saludo **-Buenos Días -** le respondió Morinaga secamente, desayunaron Souichi miraba a Morinaga de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra, terminaron y se fueron a la estación de trenes en completo silencio, ya ahí Morinaga se disponía a partir, despidiéndose de Souichi rápidamente.

**-Bueno me voy Souichi, regresaré dentro de tres meses-** le dijo seriamente tomo sus maletas y empezando a caminar para abordar el tren.

**-Morinaga espera-** le detuvo del brazo, se sentía mal, sabia que estaba molesto por no aceptar su propuesta de la noche anterior **-"demonios eres realmente orgulloso"-** pensó, -**Espera no te vayas así, sabes, anoche yo no me sentía …-** no pudo decir más, agacho su rostro un poco ya que su sonrojo era muy evidente.

**-Souichi no te preocupes, estoy bien, nos veremos después- **le interrumpió, sin embargo al mirar esos ojos color miel, aturdidos no resistió, su orgullo se fue a la basura y se giro de nuevo, acercándose a él, con su mano levanto suavemente su rostro y se agacho entrecerrando sus ojos, hasta casi rozar su labios **-Te amo Souichi-** le susurró, apunto de besarlo.

Souichi se alarmó, estaban en la estación de trenes y "eso iba a suceder" así que lo aparto como reflejo se su propio miedo.**-¡Espera!-**

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, **-¡Ah lo siento!-** le dijo Morinaga apenado se silencio **–yo… yo me voy hasta luego Souichi, estaré en contacto… cuídate mucho… adiós-** acto seguido se dirigió a abordar el tren.

Souichi se quedo en Shock, lo miro subir al tren y miro alrededor para ver que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, sin embargo las personas pasaban como si nada, otras se despedían de otras y a lo lejos vio una pareja que se despedía con un dulce beso en la mejilla, algo tan natural, sin embargo lo de ellos no era tan "natural" pero, Souichi no estaba preparado para eso aún, que se sintió terrible de haber empujado a Morinaga -**Demonios, yo… soy un idiota-** se dijo así mismo, viendo partir el tren en donde iba el ser que más amaba **-Realmente soy… un idiota-**

Las primeras tres semanas pasaron de los más normales, Morinaga se comunicó por e-mails y llamadas, dándole el número telefónico del departamento en donde se encontraba, y dándole todos los detalles de su entrenamiento,

**-Ya veo ese plan de trabajo suena interesante, hazlo bien, no cometas errores-** le comentaba con la autoridad del Sempai que había sido **-Así que ¿compartes el departamento con un colega?-** le cuestionó con mucho interés.

**-Ah eso, si mi compañero también es de Nagoya, pero pertenece a otra universidad, él es sumamente inteligente, además es muy hábil con la cocina en especial con los postres, hacemos buena mancuerna con las tareas del departamento, es muy agradable su compañía espero aprender de el, ya que es mi superior en el plan de trabajo-**

**-¡Ah! ya veo-**contestaba con desgano, por alguna razón Morinaga se escuchaba feliz, se le hizo raro, por lo regular esperaba oírlo angustiado y deprimido, sin embargo entendió que Morinaga estaba madurando.

**-Bueno espero que sigas como vas, por aquí todo va normal, igual que siempre esos chicos, aprendieron a llevar mi paso y no cometen tantas fallas-** dijo con su voz completamente seria.

**-¡Ah! me alegro que estés bien, y no estresado jejejeje….Souichi sabes te extraño mucho, me gustaría estar allá contigo en este momento…yo te amo… no lo olvides por favor…- **le decía dulcemente

**-"Ya empezó de nuevo"**-pensaba irritado, siempre que hablaban por teléfono la ultima conversación que tenían se volvía bastante melosa, sin embargo por dentro su corazón palpitaba feliz, escuchar esas palabras por parte de Morinaga lo hacían sentir el ser mas especial en el mundo.

**-Yo… yo también…idiota- **le susurró esa frase, finalizando como siempre la conversación.

Dos meses y medio volaron y su carácter era un total caos, estaba irritado, molesto, enojado, colérico, embravecido, cabreado, todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber le quedaba cortos a esa fiera salvaje que había surgido en el laboratorio No 2 del departamento de agricultura de la universidad de Nagoya.

**-IDIOTA…ES UN ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA… QUÉ SE CREE ESE MAL NACIDO BASTARDO… INFELIZ-** gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras trabajaba en sus muestras.

Los asistentes estaban aterrados, simplemente no entendían como su Senpai podía ser tan bipolar de un día al otro. Se limitaron a hacer sus actividades como siempre, procurando no hacer reventar su paciencia y rezando por que el día terminara lo antes posible**. -¿Qué habrá pasado Mika-chan?-** le decía el asistente a su dulce novia **–no tengo ni idea-** le contestó **-"Morinaga Sempai espero que el problema que tengan lo solucionen de inmediato, esta atmosfera es terrible, ya sólo falta un mes más"-**pensaba Mika con una gotita en su frente.

Sin embargo Morinaga no tenía idea de lo que ocurría con su adorado Souichi. Las últimas semanas seguían corriendo era un sábado más y el departamento en donde se encontraba su amor era un desastre, todo estaba muy sucio y la cocina era un desastre, realmente Souichi no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo cocinar. Se encontraba tratando de hacer su desayuno, si bien se le podía decir a "eso" desayuno.

**-Demonios, que es esto… maldición por qué es que Morinaga lo hace ver tan fácil-** hablaba solo.

Se sentó a desayunar mientras lanzaba la misma blasfemia de siempre **–ESE IMBÉCIL…ES UN ESTÚPIDO… QUE SE CREE ESE BASTARDO… -** gritaba de nuevo

_-RECUERDOS-_

_Primera llamada._

**-Si diga-** le respondían en el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

**-Ah disculpe quiero hablar con Morinaga-kun por favor-** decía tranquilamente

**-Ah Tetsuhiro-** exclamó muy agradable voz **–Ah el se encuentra dormido en este momento, esta muy cansado, no creo que sea una buena idea despertarlo-** le contestó.

**-"Tetsuhiro…Tetsuhiro por que rayos le llamas por su nombre infeliz"-**pensó

**-Ah ya veo, puede dejarle un mensaje por favor…..-**

_Segunda llamada_

-**ah Tatsumi Souichi-kun, tú de nuevo-**le decía seriamente

**-No Tetsuhiro no esta, el fue al centro…su mensaje claro que se lo di….-**

_Tercera llamada_

**-Tetsuhiro acaba de salir a las instalaciones, por un reporte pendiente de su trabajo…-**

_Cuarta llamada_

**-Tienes mala suerte… Tetsuhiro no ha llegado, le diré que te llame en cuanto vuelva-**

_Quinta llamada_

**-…..- **no hubo contestación.

**-AGH MALDITA SEA QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE…ya estoy cansado de escuchar la misma voz y ahora no contestan… será que no se encuentren.** Azotó la bocina del teléfono

_-FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS-_

El desconocido colega con quien Morinaga compartía su departamento, siempre le respondía sus llamadas y al parecer jamás podía localizarlo, además no había recibido ningún e-mail desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y por mas que dejaba mensajes, no tenia respuestas.

**-Que diantres sucede Morinaga, por que no te comunicas conmigo-** Se decía así mismo, sobándose la cien con sus dedos**.-Acaso ya no… quieres hablar conmigo-** susurró**.-No he podido escuchar tu voz…maldita sea… solo falta dos semanas para que regreses- **decía realmente molesto.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente, provocando en Souichi una depresión que sus asistentes estaban preocupados, de pronto la fiera se había apaciguado y ahora se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, decaído y al mismo tiempo sin aminos de hacer nada.

**-Mika-chan realmente Tatsumi Sempai es un bipolar, yo realmente no lo entiendo-** le Tadokoro decía a su novia-

-"**Pobre Tatsumi Sempai, realmente lo extrañas ¿verdad?, quien diría que un día te vería así"-**pensaba la chica suspirando.

Los tres meses volaron y una semana más había transcurrido cuando al fin un mensaje corto de texto llego a su celular _"Regreso dentro de 3 días"_ **-¿Tres días? Dice tres días-** su ira aumento y respondió el mensaje con la cabeza caliente –**IDIOTA POR QUE HASTA AHORA TE COMUNICAS…QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO-**sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Y fue mejor así, se arrepiento de haber escrito eso -**En ves de preguntarle si le paso algo, ó si esta bien le dije esas tonterías- **se dijo afligido**- "Debe de existir un buen motivo por el cual no tuve noticias suyas en este tiempo"-** pensaba **- yo realmente soy… un idiota-**

Morinaga llegaría en dos días así que contrato un servicio de limpieza por que realmente el terminaría rompiendo todo a su paso. Todo había quedado reluciente y ya que llegaría en la tarde-noche tendría que cocinar, así que planeo mejor invitarlo a cenar fuera.

Se puso a reflexionar sobre sus emociones tan cambiantes en ese tiempo, la angustia que sintió al no tener noticias suyas y más sobre _"ese bastardo", _su compañero de habitación, ¿Quien le había dado permiso de llamarlo por su primer nombre? eso realmente lo molestaba y más por que los únicos que sabia lo llamaban así eran su hermano y ese tal Masaki; él rara vez lo había llamado así **–Tetsuhiro…-**susurró

Morinaga al fin llegaría mañana así que se fue a dormir con muchas ideas, estrés en su cuerpo y mente teniendo un sueño muy raro esa noche…

Salió temprano del laboratorio, esa tarde Morinaga regresaría de su entrenamiento de nuevo, una alegría enorme embargaba su corazón y un nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, se encontraba en el anden esperando a que el tren en donde venia su joven ex ayudante llegará. El tren tan anhelado hacia su arribo a la estación y todas las personas emocionadas igual que el esperaban ver bajar a su persona o personas tan esperadas.

Miraba hacia la derecha e izquierda, buscando con su mirada esa figura que el bien conocía, y lo encontró su corazón pálpito estrepitosamente y sus ojos se iluminaron, sin embargo un hueco en el estomago se le formo en ese momento cuando vio que alguien mas venia a su lado y peor cuando los vio tomados de las manos.

**-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Qué es esto?- **se decía con poca voz

Ambos se veían tan felices, llegando hasta el Morinaga fue el primero en hablarle **-¿Tatsumi-kun como te encuentras?-**le dijo tranquilamente -**"¿Tatsumi-kun?"**- pensó **-Mira te presento a Taichi el es mi amante… "AMANTE"**- esa palabra traspaso todo su ser se sintió destruido, no solo lo llamo por su nombre si no que le declaraba que tenía una relación con él, pero como medio de defensa exploto en ira.

**-AMANTE, AMANTE QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON AMANTE-** gritó

**-Yo soy tú….-** se callo de golpe -**"¿Que soy yo?" **– pensaba con temor.

**-Tú ja ja ja ja, tú solo eres un egoísta, frio y manipulador, que cree que este lindo Ángel le pertenece-** le contestó Taichi **-Ya me tenia harto que lo llamarás tanto, ya no sabia que inventarte para que dejaras de molestar-**

**-Vámonos Tetsuhiro ya se lo dijimos, es hora de que seas realmente feliz-** le decía tomándolo dulce mente del rostro besándolo con pasión en frete de el. Sus ojos no podían contener las gruesas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, su corazón se sentía roto, su cuerpo temblaba, y cayó al suelo completamente desolado. Viendo partir a esos dos dejándolo ahí llorando amargamente.

De un salto despertó, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, había un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos estaban hinchados la almohada estaba mojada, realmente lloró, ese sueño había sido muy real.**-Que me pasa, por que yo…soñé eso….maldita sea eso fue muy real-**se dijo, tratando de calmar poco a poco su respiración.

El día paso tranquilo, trabajó como siempre en sus muestras instruyendo a sus asistentes, se veía muy intranquilo y tenso así que Mika le comentó **–Tatsumi Sempai hoy regresa Morinaga Sempai ¿verdad? ¿Irá a la estación de trenes a buscarlo?-** le dijo la chica

Sin embargo Souichi tembló al recordar cada detalle de ese sueño. **–¡Ah!, si me iré dentro de dos horas, sigamos, no se distraigan-** le respondió.

**-"Solo fue un sueño, solo eso maldición Souichi, no te lo tomes a pecho…eso no puede pasar"**-pensó.

Las 2 horas pasaron rápido los asistentes y Souichi salían del laboratorio, encaminándose a diferentes destinos.

**-Hasta mañana Tatsumi sempai-** se despedían los asistentes, con una reverencia

**-Gracias por su trabajo-** respondía

Mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la estación de trenes. Souichi sentí un miedo espantoso, creía estar viviendo un dejavú, el mismo trayecto hacia su encuentro con él; llegó a la estación, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón latía fuertemente se detuvo casi antes de llegar a la zona de andenes, su respiración se agitó **-Qué es esto… ansiedad… por que yo… quiero verlo-**susurraba.

**-Maldición… quiero verte…en realidad quiero verte Morinaga-** dijo con voz audible **–Deseo verte-**

El tren llegó y la gente bajaba para saludar a su familiares, o simplemente dirigirse a la salida, Souichi lo buscó con la Mirada, su corazón se aceleró cuando lo encontró y dio un vuelco tremendo cuando vio que venia acompañado, dejo de respirar, tragó pesadamente y quería echarse a correr pero no pudo moverse, hasta que…

**-¡SOUICHI!- **gritó Morinaga, corriendo hacia él como un niño pequeño.

Y lo abrazó fuerte y cariñosamente **-Souichi te extrañé demasiado Souichi… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Quería verte!… de verdad ¡Quería verte!- **su emoción era demasiada, en realidad quería besarlo, pero se contuvo al recordar donde estaban.

**-¡AH! lo siento, en verdad lo siento-** se disculpo separándose inmediatamente -**Souichi yo no quería…-**trató de decir cuando…

**-Mori… naga, ya estas aquí-,** Souichi al fin hablaba estaba saliendo del shock y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo bajo la mirada **–Dime quien es… -.**intentó decir, cuando fue interrumpido por el joven que acompañaba a Morinaga.

**-Morinaga-Kun, así que este joven es Tatsumi Souichi-kun del quien tanto me platicabas; es un placer conocerlo mi nombre Kinomoto Riusaki-** realizó una reverencia por educación.

**-Ah si Kinomoto Sempai, el fue el que me instruyo por cinco años, el fue de quien aprendí muchísimo-** decía Morinaga con una dulce sonrisa

**-Hiciste un excelente trabajo Tatsumi-Kun-** le decía de manera propia un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules de unos dos años más grade que él.

**-¡Ah! no, yo no hice nada en especial -**respondía Souichi

**-Bueno yo me retiro, Tatsumi-kun un placer conocerte, Morinaga-kun te veré de nuevo en los laboratorios, fue un placer trabajar contigo-** le decía mientras de despedía.

**-¡Ah! ya han llegado por usted Kinomoto Sempai-** Morinaga volteo y vio una linda chica que se acerba al encuentro de aquel joven **-Riusaki has llegado-** la chica lo abrazó inmediatamente y él respondió al abrazo delicadamente.

**-Souichi será mejor que nos vayamos-** le decía a su amor mientras los dos se retiraban dejando a aquellos dos jóvenes solos.-**La señorita Aya es su prometida, el me lo comentó en nuestra estadía en Hamamatsu- **le decía Morinaga sonrojado **-creo que se casaran dentro de 2 meses-** le decía con una amplia sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo en su cara.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a su departamento Morinaga hablaba de algunos detalles de su estadía en Hamamatsu, mientras Souichi solo lo escuchaba atento. De repente Souichi se detuvo y pregunto algunas dudas que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y que serian despejadas en ese momento.**-Dime ¿Por qué dejaste de comunicarte conmigo? ¿Quién contesto el teléfono las últimas semanas?- **Souichi recordaba perfectamente su voz y no era la misma del Sempai que Morinaga le presento en la estación de trenes..

Morinaga contesto realmente apenado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo **-¡Ah! lo siento mucho Souichi… yo realmente quería pero… los últimos dos meses fueron realmente duros, muy agitados, teníamos mucha presión para entregar los resultados tanto que el Sempai Kinomoto y yo casi no estábamos en el departamento… pero ¿Tú me llamaste?... ¿Cuándo?... Él no menciono nada- **Esa última frase fue captada muy fuertemente por Souichi.

"Él" ese palabra lo decía todo no era la misma persona así que Souichi fue directo **-¿Quien es "ËL"?- **preguntó **-Mmm bueno el fue la persona que hacia la limpieza… su nombre es Aki-san y era el conserje de los departamentos jajajaja una persona agradable, divertida… y algo extravagante, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato - **se rió algo nervioso **–Bueno el seguramente te contestó el teléfono… pero nunca me dio ningún mensaje… ¿por que seria?- **concluyó dudoso.

Souichi frunció el ceño** -"Aki-san" "Amigos" "Extravagante"…-** esos fueron parte de sus pensamientos, ese era el nombre del bastardo, maldito que le negó a Morinaga y a su memoria vino el amigo de Morinaga que conocía, ese con cual bebía de vez en cuando y concluyo diciendo **-Él te llamo Tetsuhiro…"-** lo susurro casi inaudible, pero Morinaga lo alcanzo a escuchar sin embargo no dijo nada.

Seria mejor que Morinaga no mencionará cierto detalle de su "Nuevo Amigo"…ya que temía por la reacción de Souichi al enterase de que su "Amigo extravagante" era…

**-¿Gay verdad?-** Souichi susurró de nuevo, pero la pregunta era para el mismo, así que cayo en la cuenta de que ese pensamiento se le escapo de sus labios y su sonrojo era extremadamente fuerte **–¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Souichi?- **esta vez Morinaga pregunto curioso** –NO NADA… -¡Ah! DIJE NADA- **respondió sobresaltado

**-"Souichi tu estabas preocupado por eso…estabas "Celoso"… je je je Imposible el nunca estaría celoso por mi… Jamás… pero entonces… esto de ahora"-** Morinaga pensó riendo para si mismo.

Hace tiempo él y Morinaga habían tenido una platica muy importante, acerca de la confianza en si mismos y hacia las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos y sin darse cuenta Morinaga había empezado a madurar en ese sentido, ya que empezó a confiar en su amado Souichi dejando de tener ese temor que Souichi se interesará en alguien que estuviera a su alrededor ó mirando a aquellas personas que se acercaban a él como sus enemigos morales. Comprendió que ellos tenían una muy fuerte unión y eso ya lo había comprobado muchas veces. Sin embargo pudo observar que su amado Souichi empezaba sentir ese temor, que aunque él deseo que algún día lo sintiera, su corazón se sintió mal en ese momento.

-**Souichi- **Morinaga le llamó tranquilamente, **-Sabes realmente aprendí grandes cosas, conocí a personas interesantes y conviví con ellas durante este tiempo, y resistí el no poder comunicarme contigo por un tiempo, eso fue muy difícil ¿sabes?... pero yo tenia plena confianza en que tú estarías muy bien y el saber que confías demasiado en mi, me dio fuerzas para salir adelante con mi trabajo… ¡Muchas gracias Souichi!- **le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

**-Ya veo-** Souichi respondía tranquilo, comprendió que Morinaga había empezado a madurar y eso le provocaba nostalgia ya que siempre sus impulsos emocionales lo desconcertaban, pero de ahora en adelante eso ocurriría mucho menos, se puso a pensar en ese maldito sueño que lo mantuvo histérico hasta el momento en que los cálidos brazos de Morinaga lo estrecharon con tal fuerza **-"¿Qué son estos nuevos sentimientos dentro de mi? ¿Qué es esto? Demonios"- **pensó observando a Morinaga.

.

Morinaga se veía inocentemente feliz; cuando llegaron a su hogar y Morinaga cruzó la puerta con su alegre -¡**Estoy en casa!- **Souichi cerro la puerta y le contesto** -Bienvenido a casa- **pasando a su lado entrando él primero a la sala.

Moringa sonrió ampliamente por el saludo recibido, estaba de vuelta es su hogar dejo sus maletas en las sala y vio que el departamento estaba en orden cosa que le sorprendió, observó que Souichi se había quedado parado en medio de la sala, estaba por preguntarle algo cuando… -**Morinaga ¿Tienes hambre?- **le preguntaba muy nervioso Souichi** -Podemos ir a cenar fuera… ya que… no hay nada en la nevera y no prepare nada, realmente no sirvo para eso …yo….-** se silencio, se giro y se acerco rápidamente a él.

**-Bueno veras… yo no…- **Morinaga no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando unas manos sujetaron su rostro y unos delgados labios tocaron los suyos**- Mmmm Souichi-** se dejo hacer **-Mmm mms Soui..mmm-**

Souichi rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y le abrazo perdiéndose en ese beso, "ese beso" que había quedado pendiente antes del viaje. Morinaga lo atrajo con fuerza y dulzura rodeando su cintura acariciando su espalda y comenzó a devorar esa boca que le pedía a gritos poseerla.

Se besaron por bastante tiempo y Morinaga sintió unas suaves lagrimas mojar su rostro, abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo un poco, se sorprendió verlo llorar, sin embargo Souichi tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y volvía a buscar sus labios para besarlo lentamente,

**-Souichi ¿que te pasa?... Dime por que….-** Morinaga trató de hablar **-No hables ahora idiota… mmm- **le contestó; sin embargo Souichi profundizo el beso con su lengua acariciando la de Morinaga sin ninguna tregua, y así comenzaron un ritual que sólo ellos dos conocían, se acariciaban y se encaminaban hacia una de las habitaciones, en donde cerrando la puerta, se dejaron llevar por su pasión contenida en ese tiempo que permanecieron separados.

La ropa quedaba en algún lugar del piso, los besos y caricias no cesaban, Morinaga se sentó en la cama atrayendo a Souichi consigo disfrutando ese par de pezones erectos al contacto de su boca **-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! Mori ¡AH! ¡AH! Mori- **gemía Souichi, jalando los cabellos de Moringa **-Mmmm…Souichi te extrañe demasiado… mi amado Souichi… mmm… mmm – **exclamaba completamente excitado, mientras continuaba con su tarea lo atrajo más, separó sus piernas y lo sentó encima de su regazo**.-Morinaga que estas… ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!-** Se sobresalto al quedar en esa pose y gimió con mas fuerza, al sentir la cálida mano de Morinaga masturbarlo plácidamente **-¡AH! ¡AH! Souichi realmente estabas ansioso ¿verdad?… ¡AH! mira ya estas casi listo- **le decía Morinaga mientras su mano dejaba su miembro y comenzaba a acariciar su entrada delicadamente con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que besaba y lamia su cuello -**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH Tetsu... ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!-** Souichi gimió.

Morinaga se sorprendió al escuchar que su amado le había intentado llamar por su nombre, así que lo besó apasionadamente mientas terminaba de prepararlo, después le susurro lascivamente **–Souichi…por favor llámame Tetsuhiro- **mordiéndole suavemente su oído con sus labios-**¡AH! Idiota… ¿Que dices? ¡AH!- **jadeaba entrecortadamente **-Por favor…por favor di mi nombre…-mmm -** volvía a susurrarle -**¡AH! Mori…naga ¡AH!- **exclamaba excitado Souichi **–Mmm… Morinaga no… Tetsuhiro- **Morinagarepetía, para empezar a someter su miembro en la cálida entrada de Souichi lo suficientemente lubricada -**¡AAAAH! Demonios no lo hagas tan lento ¡AH¡ Tetsu…¡AAAAAH!- **jadeo fuertemente.

-**Vamos dilo Souichi… ¡AH! Dilo… ¡AH!- **jadeaba entrecortadamente, terminando de entrar en su cuerpo y sujetando fuertemente sus caderas, quedándose inmóvil por completo. Souichi se encontraba firmemente agarrado de su espalda y cuello, todo su cuerpo temblaba en éxtasis, trató se sujetarse un poco más, así que trato de cerrar sus piernas un poco, pero ese simple movimiento ocasionó que él y Morinaga temblaran y jadearan fuertemente -**¡AAAAH!-**

-**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! Muévete maldición… Idiota… muévete TETSUHIRO- **gritó, clavando fuertemente sus dedos en su espalda. –**Souichi te amo- **le susurró tiernamente Morinaga, comenzándose a moverse primero lento y después más y más rápido.-** ¡AH! ¡AH! Tetsuhiro ¡AH! Tetsuhiro- **le llamaba **¡AH! Souichi ¡AH! Souichi- **respondía; mientras mantenían el ritmo se besaban con loca desesperación, Morinaga lo tenia firmemente agarrado de sus caderas, acariciando a momentos su cabello, su espalda, su cintura, realmente Souichi estaba maravilloso esa noche.

¡**Ah! Tetsuhiro… Tetsuhiro… Tetsuhiro… te amo- **Souichi decía su nombre entre suspiros, se había aferrado a su cuello y acariciaba de vez en cuando su suave cabello -**Mmmm… Souichi… mmm ¡AH! ¡AH!- **escuchaba los fuertes jadeos de Morinaga en su oído, y sonrió un poco, tenia que admitir que estar en sus brazos realmente le gustaba y mucho; durante este tiempo separados había extrañado esa cálida sensación de sentirse amado, escuchar su voz en su oído, sentir sus labios, incluso sentirlo en su interior -**"AH! Maldición… Qué bien se siente esto ¡AH!"- **pensó,con sus manos tomo el rostro de Morinaga y buscó sus hermosos ojos verdes, se miraron por un instante, sobraban las palabras, la mirada que compartían lo decía todo, acaricio sus labios suavemente con sus dedos, acerco sus labios y nuevamente se perdieron en otro lujurioso y abrazador beso. –"**Mmm Tetsuhiro te amo"-** pensaba.

Morinaga se puso de pie y elevó a Souichi que se aferró más a su cuerpo **-Idiota ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**reclamó, **-Solo vamos a cambiar de posición-** le respondió, se giro hacia la cama y agachándose con cuidado colocó al Souichi en ella, saliendo de él delicadamente -**Mmm Tetsuhiro-** lo escuchó susurrar **–Souichi gracias por llamarme por mi nombre…me haces muy feliz- **le decía mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos, sus mejillas, sus labios y se acomodaba nueva mente entre sus piernas**.-Yo Te amo-** le dijo besándolo y penetrándolo nuevamente. **–Mori…¡AH! Tetsuhirooo- **Souichigimió. Morinaga comenzó a moverse y aceleró más el ritmo, envestía con increíble fuerza **-¡Ah! ¡Ah! Souichi ¡Ah!- **-**Mmm. Tetsuhiro ¡Ah!- **ambos jadeaban con desquicio, se acariciaban y besaban cariñosamente.

Mientras tanto, Souichi pensaba en lo que había experimentado en estos meses, realmente había extrañado al "idiota" que estaba haciéndolo suyo en estos momentos, descubrió que él también podía llegar a sentir esa ansiedad que tanto había afectado a Morinaga, sintió desconfianza hacia quienes estuvieran a su lado…en pocas palabras _CELOS__**… "Estoy Celoso"**_esa frase la había mencionado Morinaga hace tiempo, sin embargo su ex ayudante había madurado bastante y ahora ya tenía plena confianza en si mismo y en los demás; pero él había tenido ese momento de debilidad, llegó a sentirse así, ni muerto se lo diría a Morinaga… jamás, pues el también tenia su orgullo_ -"__**Ya veo así que…esto se siente…cuando estas enamorado"- **_pensó como conclusión, regresando todos sus sentidos a disfrutar de ese momento que compartía con…**-Tetsuhiro** **¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**gemía con placer -**Souichi… mmm…ah… yo me voy a…- **Morinaga jadeaba, para acelerar más sus movimientos por un tiempo hasta que terminaron en conjunto -**¡AAAAAAAAAH!- **Y una vez más terminaban agotados y durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazados.

Al día siguiente en el laboratorio Souichi trabajaba con sus asistentes arduamente, sin embargo Mika-chan descubrió en su Sempai una expresión de tranquilidad y…**-"¿felicidad?"-** pensó la joven. Se acerco a él rápidamente y le cuestiono.

**-Tatsumi Sempai así que Morinaga Sempai ya regreso ¿verdad?- **le cuestionó la chica, sacándolo de su concentración.

**-¿EH? así es, el día de ayer por la tarde, regreso sin problemas-** le respondió sin mirarla

**-¡Ah ya veo!-** contesto ella con una sonrisa **-Debió de tener ****_una dulce bienvenida- _**susurró para si.

**_-¿QUE DIJISTE?- _**Souichi replicó, sin embargo la chica ya se encontraba con su novio en el extremo opuesto del laboratorio regresando a sus actividades **–Acaso esa chica… ¿lo sabe?- **se sonrojo de repente y pensó **-"Pero eso es verdad… creo que compensé la despedida que le di aquella vez con… esa dulce bienvenida"- **concluyó, sonriendo para si mismo y regresando a su amando trabajo….

* * *

**_Muchas gracias (^o^)/_**

**_hasta la próxima chao..._**


End file.
